cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sphinx Order
of ADI |flag = Flag of the Sphinx Order.svg |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = |team = Aqua |color1 = Gold |color2 = Blue |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = kingkill1776, He Who Rules Stars, Irish God |foundedon = March 19, 2010 |cabinet = Pharaohs: *'kingkill1776', External Pharaoh *'He Who Rules Stars', Internal Pharaoh *'Irish God', Executive Pharaoh |officials = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = Protector * - ADI |forumurl = http://cn-sphinx.co.cc/index.php?/index |joinurl = http://cn-sphinx.co.cc/index.php?/topic/3-sphinx-sign-up/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Sphinx |ircchannel = #Sphinx |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = March 20, 2010 |totalnations = 4 |totalstrength = 22,421 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 5,605 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.13 }} The Sphinx Order is a small new alliance on the Aqua sphere that declared existence on March 19, 2010. Charter Introduction We are a alliance dedicated to the advancement of its members. We shall be a fun alliance filled with beer and cookies. We welcome all with open arms whether they be future members or Foreign Ambassadors. However we will not tolerate aggressiveness toward our alliance. Our alliance is in the Aqua sphere, however, if someone is involved in a different color Trade Circle they may remain that color until they find a new aqua trade circle. Article I: Admission Any nation, of any color, can gain entrance into the Sphinx Order as long as they are- *Not currently involved in any wars *Not on anybody’s ZI list *Not already in an alliance Article II: Government Organization The Pharaohs The Pharaohs are the leaders of this alliance and their word is law. The Pharaohs are the final authority on all internal and external matters. Pharaohs can create any office and appoint any member to that office on a whim. They have the right to revoke any policy change, and to veto any vote. In order to maintain a balance and insure that each problem is looked at from all sides there must always be three Pharaohs. Pharaohs are in there position until resignation unless all of the Commanders, ministers and 75% of membership vote them out. The Commanders Commanders are the veteran Priests who have excelled in their aspect of the alliance and have risen to become the Pharaohs right hand men. When votes are called, the Commander's vote is equivalent to that of the Pharaoh, however they lack veto ability. There may only be two commanders at a time. The Priests Priests will be appointed to a Pharaoh and help with his/her duties whatever they may be. there may be only two Priests per Pharaoh. Article III: Military Sphinx Military The military is headed by the Executive Pharaoh. Each member of the Sphinx Order must report to his/her proper division on the forums and each division will have an officer, chosen by the Executive Pharaoh. Officers will help the Executive Pharaoh with war strategies, planning etc. Medals will be handed out by only the Pharaohs. Rogues, Ghost, and Raids Any of our nations that attack ANY aligned or unaligned nation without the explicit go ahead from the Executive Pharaoh or the PoW will be severely punished either by expulsion if deemed necessary or a certain amount of money/tech is paid. Ghosts within our alliance will be attacked until their AA is changed. Tech raiding is strictly forbidden at this time. Article IV: Expulsion Members can only be expelled by 2/3 vote of the Pharaohs. or 2/3 vote of the whole alliance. Members may be expelled if they attack other member nations or other alliance nations, they may also be expelled if they Disrespect other members. Article V: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit an amendment to the charter. The Pharaohs will then vote on the amendment and then it will be submitted for a vote between the Commanders and Priests . The Pharaohs can amend the charter as long as 48 hour notice is given to all members before hand. Signed *kingkill1776 - External Pharaoh *He Who Rules Stars - Internal Pharaoh *Irish God - Executive Pharaoh